The Night Howler Recordings
by PicassoPenguin
Summary: Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde are missing in the field, presumed dead. When Chief Bogo clears through Hopps' desk, he finds a special pen, and on that pen, a special recording, entitled The Night Howler Recordings. . . (Basically a one-shot, broken up into chapters for sake of story's appearance)
1. Prolouge: Finding the Pen

Chief Bogo bent over his desk, temporarily trying to distract himself from reality with his mountain of paperwork.

Clawhauser anxiously peeked into his office. "Chief?" he asked hesitantly.

Bogo looked up from his papers and sighed tiredly.

"Can this wait, Benjamin?" he asked. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

In reality, all of ZPD Precinct 1 had a lot on their minds. After going undercover for six months to catch a jewel theft crime ring, Officers Hopps and Wilde hadn't been heard from in weeks. Add to this the fact that the crime ring was known to dispose of any potential traitors, and Hopps and Wilde weren't just missing. They were presumed dead.

Judy Hoppes and Nicholas Wilde, though they'd only been part of the precinct for under a year, had left a deep impression for that short amount of time. Everyone in the station was at a loss at their disappearance.

Clawhauser swallowed hard.

"A new partner team has been transferred here, sir. To replace. . .Officer Hopps and Wilde. And they need desk space. Do you want me to. . ."

Bogo quickly stood. "No." he said. "I'll clear Officer Hopps' and Wildes' desks myself."

Five minutes later found the chief uncomfortably crammed into a bunny-size cubical, doing his best to sort through ZPD's most formidable officer's things without breaking anything.

Judy's desk was covered with various family mementos, including twelve pictures of her numerous brothers and sister. But the most prominent item on her desk was a picture of herself and Wilde at his police academy graduation. Alongside the picture lay a carrot pen.

The chief boxed up the pictures as quickly as he could, to send back to Bunnyburrow and Judy's family, as if he could pack the images quickly enough, they would keep memories from jumping at him. Finally, Bogo picked up the pen.

Funny, he couldn't remember ever seeing Hopps without it. She always carried it to write notes about the evidence of cases, or to record incriminating statements. In fact, the pen had become so associated with the now famous bunny heroine that she'd been forced to leave it behind for her undercover operation.

Just the thought of the op had the water buffalo frustrated. He should have known better than to set two new recruits on this job! Sure, he'd lost officers before, but it never stopped hurting. Especially one as promising as Hopps.

The chief threw down the pen in frustration, then began to unwedge himself from the cubical to take the boxes downstairs.

But a familiar voice made him pause.

"This is the official recorded diary of Officer Judith Laverne. . . Nick, stop it!"

Bogo stuck his head under the desk, banging it in the process, but he didn't care. Where was Hopps' voice coming from?

He heard Hopps laugh, and in the background, Wilde adding, "You mean the diary of sly bunny Carrots, right, Fluff?"

"Oh, be quiet! Dumb fox!"

More giggling.

"Where was I? Right, this is the recorded diary of Officer Judith Laverne Hopps. During my transfer to Precinct 1 and the Night Howler incident, I recorded myself to straighten out my thoughts, and Slick, here, thought it would be a good idea to order and save the recordings for. . .what was it again?

"Posterity, Carrots!"

"Did I know that? Yes, yes, I did."

Laughter mingled in the air as Bogo found the carrot pen he'd tossed under the desk.

He looked at the pen to see a blinking red light shut off. He pushed the button next to the red light.

"Playing Recordings, Night Howler Incidents," rang an automatic voice.

Bogo sat down in the tiny bunny chair, trying very hard not to squash it. Or cry.


	2. Recording 1: Into the City

**Night Howlers Incident Recording 1**

_(Gazelle song Try Everything heard in background)_

_(faint screaming noise)_

**Judy Hopps:** _(out of breath)_ This is Officer Judy Hoppes, recording this on her way to Precinct 1, in the heart of Zootopia!

_(more faint screaming noises)_

**JH:** I just can't believe that this is finally happening! But, hey, no more screaming, officers wouldn't do that, would they? Anyway, after a very loving and stifling sendoff from my family, I'm riding the train to Zootopia. It's so amazing, we've already passed through Tundra Town and Sahara Square. I finally get to see how big the world is! I've sat next to a tiger and a porcupine already on the train, and everyone seems so friendly!

_(exasperated)_

My family made it sound like I'd be menaced at every turn by predators. Especially foxes!

_(laughter)_

A Fox Taser? Really? Though I will admit, the fox repellant makes me feel a little better, in case I meet a city version of Gideon Grey.

But I really doubt it. In Zootopia, anyone can be anything, right? Predators and prey don't fight anymore, and they all live together in harmony. So why would anyone choose to be a prejudiced jerk?

Well, I'm sure there'll be some people who need to be set straight, but that's what the police are for! To make the city a better place! It will be nice to finally be around some people who are as passionate as me about that! I mean, I love my family, but our passions are in very different places. Growing carrots versus stopping crime. And they seem happy to settle for their lives. But I'm not. I pushed myself hard in the academy, and now it's all paying off! Sure, some people thought I'd never make it in the academy, but now I've more than proved myself! Nothing will stop me now.

Oops, we're pulling into the station. I'd better put this on hold. My city life awaits, and my first day on the force!

I can't wait for tomorrow to get started!


	3. Recording 2: Not So Perfect

**Night Howlers Incident Recording 2**

_(sad music playing in background)_

**Judy Hopps:** _(dejected, hitting noise between each phrase, almost as if she's hitting her head on something) _I am a real cop, I am a real cop, I am a real cop.

'Kay, that first day didn't go so great. Let's see, how did the fox put it?

Oopsie, I found out we all don't get along, oopsie number two, I'm a meter maid, and oopsie number threesie, no one cares about me or my dreams.

Ok, let me explain. Maybe it will fix my brain some.

So, I arrived on my first day in the precinct ready to change the world! There are fourteen missing mammal cases in Zootopia right now. Fourteen! I KNEW I COULD HELP!

And the chief put me on meter maid duty. I'll admit, that hurt. A lot.

But I don't give up. So, I ticketed 200 cars before noon.

Then, I thought my day was perking up. I met this fox, who I thought I saved from prejudice by helping him buy an elephant jumbo pop for his son. Only to discover his 'son' was at least thirty, and he'd hustled me!

_(mock voice)_

_It's called a hustle, sweetheart. _

Then I caught him later, he slipped right through the law's metaphorical fingers, told me we don't all get along, that I'd never achieve my dreams, that I'd be stuck this way forever.

That we can't be what we dream, but only what we are.

But that's just his opinion, right? The thing is, that's not true. Chief Bogo put me on the lowest job possible in the force, Clawhauser called me "cute", and all the other cops seemed to think I was a joke.

Is he right? Was I wrong about Zootopia?

_(small sniffling noise)_

And then I went and proved him right, and stepped in wet cement.

_(slowly getting louder)_

My dinner was a tiny carrot, my parents called, and were thrilled my dreams were crushed and the only thing playing on the radio is SAD DEPRESSING MUSIC!

_(faintly heard yelling in background, words caught include, "Shut up, dumb bunny," and "You shut up, can't you tell she's super upset?" but the shouts soon degrade into more yelling)_

**JH:** _(slightly quieter) _Plus, noisy neighbors.

Is this it? Is this how everyone is, everywhere? Prejudiced because I'm prey, small, a "bunny"? Because if that's what the city's like I might as well have just stayed in Bunnyburrow.

No! I can't give up! This is just my first day!

But clearly, everything in Zootopia is much less perfect than I thought.

_(sigh)_

I'd better get some shuteye, tomorrow's another exciting meter-maid filled day.


	4. Recording 3: The Darn DMV

**Night Howlers Incident Recording 3:**

_(sound of door opening and shutting, vague laughing heard.)_

**Judy Hopps:** Gah! Are all DMVs in Zootopia run by sloths, or is it just this one? Because I honestly think it would have been quicker for me to ride the train all the way back to Bunnyburrow, visit the DMV there, and come back with my plate information than sit here and wait for the entire DMV to get over the _(sarcastic tone_) _**hilariousness**_ of Nick's joke. They're all still laughing. I just escaped to the bathroom temporarily.

_(tapping foot noise) _

This is so frustrating! My badge is on the line, but more importantly, an animal's life is on the line, and we can't get out of here because Nick told a _camel _joke.

This is definitely his way of getting back at me for dragging him across half of Zootopia in search of Emmet Otterton, but what can I say? A fox isn't the only one who can run a hustle!

_Two hundred bucks a day, Fluff! 365 days a year, since I was twelve._

Okay, maybe this is all worth the expression on his face when I played the recording back.

_(deep breathe)_

Ok, Hopps. Don't mess this up. You have _(pause)_, twenty-four hours left to find this missing otter, or you're out of the force. You need to track this plate, and find Emmet Otterton.

Ugh. I used to think that following your dreams was easy. Clearly it takes more work than I thought. Maybe Nick's right. Maybe I don't have it in me. Maybe I'll always just be the dumb bunny, and he'll be the sly fox.

No! Sweet cheese and crackers, no matter what it takes, I will prove anyone can do anything!

Including a bunny forcing a sloth to run her a plate number.

Excuse me.

_(noise of door opening and shutting, faint laughter)_


	5. Recording 4: A Rainforest Ride

**Night Howlers Incident Recording 4**

_(noise of trees in the wind in the background)_

**Judy Hoppes:** Wow. I can't believe Nick stood up for me like that. I thought my career was over!

_(softly)_ Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. He's a better animal than I thought, for a fox. He seems exhausted after all the running, screaming, vine-swinging, falling and emotional sharing he did with me today. In fact, he's fast asleep. I don't think I'll bother him till we get closer to the mayor's office.

So, the plot thickens. We've now seen or heard of two animals who just went. . .savage. We're off to the mayor's office to try and see if traffic cameras have any evidence of what happened to this panther who attacked us. It bothers me a little, because both missing animals are predators. Some part of my subconscious wants to connect it all back to that, and what Nick said, but I can't! In Zootopia, things don't work that way!

In fact, it doesn't sound like Nick is so sure of his biological analysis of animals either. He had dreams once too, but when they got crushed, he let himself be bogged down.

Well, at least when he shared that, we connected a little. We're getting closer.

**Nick Wilde:** Closer to what, Carrots?

**J H:** To. . .to solving the case, I mean! Nick, I thought you were asleep!

**N W:** I was. (Tone indicating rolling of eyes) Until I heard you talking to yourself.

**J H:** What exactly did you hear? Um, Officer Hopps out!


	6. Recording 5: Home, Heartbroken

**Night Howlers Incident Recording Five**

_(Very scratchy recording, as if it was recorded on a different, inferior device)_

**Judy Hopps:** _(dully)_ Officer, no, Civilian Judy Hopps here.

I messed up. Badly.

_(sob)_

On the plus side, my . . . partner and I found all fourteen missing mammals.

On the down side, I promoted the idea that all those fourteen savage mammals had gone savage because of their _(hopeless tone)_ _**biology**_. All of Zootopia is now in a violent uproar. And I managed to distance one of the closest friends I ever made because I allowed my experience with prejudice in the city to rub off.

_(softly)_ Oh, Nick, what did I do?

_(sniffle)_

So, obviously, I did the only right thing I seemed able to do at the time, and resigned. It was what was best for the city.

It was strange, actually. Chief Bogo got what he wanted. I'm off the force. But he seemed upset to see me go. Is it possible I helped. . .change him?

No, I'm just imagining things. The only thing I did in the city was advance prejudice. I can still see the hurt on Nick's face after I basically told the entire city that all predators and he, couldn't be trusted. After he put his trust in me. After he filled out the application to be my partner.

_(Noise of paper crumpling) _

I still have it.

Mom thought it would help for me to talk about this mess I made. But I can't bear to talk about how I hurt Nick to anyone. So here I am, recording this on my I- Paw, because I left my carrot pen in the city. With Nick.

_(voice shaky)_ Why does it all come back to Nick?

_(faint knocking on door)_

**Bonnie Hopps:** _(pleading tone)_ Judy, please. Honey, you haven't eaten today. You haven't come out of your room in days. Why don't you come down to the stand today and help out? We have fresh blueberries!

J H: _(dully once more) _Coming.


	7. Recording 6: Home, Heartened

**Night Howlers Incident Recordings Six**

_(police sirens in background)_

**Judy Hoppes:** _(happy sigh)_ Thanks, Nick. I couldn't have done this without you.

**Nick Wilde:** Aw, thanks, Fluff. You can guarantee I'll be playing this on repeat to anyone who'll listen.

**J H:** Wait. You're. . .of course you're recording this.

**N W:** I figured that we're sitting in a pit, waiting for a ladder, and it would be the perfect opportunity for you to finish recording whatever it is you've been working on this whole time.

**J H:** You've been paying attention to that? Recording my thoughts has just always been a good stress reliever for me when things get wild.

**N W:** And this case has come with plenty of wildness and stress. Ok, Carrots, then just wrap it up, assure your imaginary listeners you're all in one piece, and, I don't know, tell them the number one thing you've learned from this case. Something about you. . .what was it?

_I really am just a dumb bunny._

**J H:** Nicholas Wilde!

**N W:** Woah, there, Carrots, don't get too feisty. Your leg's not looking good. And until we get out of this pit and to a regular doctor, I consider myself responsible for you. Just. . .I don't know, in all seriousness, answer my questions?

**J H:** _(exasperated)_ Ok, let's see. How to explain this case in a nutshell. We discovered that Mayor Bellwether was the mastermind behind this case, and she was purposefully darting predators in order to control the city by fear. She wanted to eliminate all predators in the city. . .

**N W:** _(interrupting_) But we found evidence against her, fell into a giant pit, fooled her with an extraordinary swap out and theatrics, recorded her every word, and all in all had a ball; am I right, Carrots?

**J H: **

**N W:** Sticking out your tongue just makes you look immature, Fluff. Now assure everyone you're all in one piece; oh wait, you're not.

**J H:** It's just a cut!

**N W:** A cut that looks like it went through muscle.

**J H:** _(changing subject)_ What was your last question?

**N W:** _(sighs exasperatedly)_ Are you changing the subject? Yes, yes, you are. Fine. Did you learn anything, Fluff?

**J H:** (_seriously) _I'm glad you asked, Nick. Because I did learn something. I learned that life doesn't make it so we can be what we dream. . . Wait, Nick, don't interrupt! I learned that we have to do that ourselves. Our choices define us far more than our circumstances, our appearances or our abilities. I mean, Zootopia wasn't the utopia I thought it was. Then I thought for a while that you were right, that I was defined by what I am, not by what I dream. We were both wrong. Our lives are defined by our choices, by our efforts, by our tries. And I want to try to do my best at my job, as a friend, to learn from my mistakes, and to make the world a better place.

**N W:** _(touched) _That was deep, Judy. Save the speech to give at my Police Academy graduation speech, will you?

**J H:** But I'm not in the force anymore!

**Chief Bogo: **(yelling down into the pit) You never officially resigned, we'll make it work, Hopps!

**J H:** (excited) And you'll be my partner!

**N W:** Of course I will. You think I'd miss out on the chance to annoy you on a regular basis? Too bad I misplaced my application form.

**J H:** _(embarrassed)_ I kept it for you.

_(paper rustles)_

**N W:** _(in awe)_ Sly bunny!

**J H:** _(giggling)_ Dumb fox!


	8. Epilogue: Finding Hopps

"Recordings Complete" rang out the automated voice again.

Chief Bogo ran his hoof over his eyes, dislodging the foreign objects in them. (Tears, okay, they were tears.)

This was what had made Hopps such a good officer. Her determination to try, no matter what. He still felt guilty for how he had treated the bunny cop, but he had known from the start Hopps would need to prove herself to a lot of animals besides him if she was going to keep her job, and make the way for other small mammals. So, he was hard on her. She proved she was worthy of her job.

And now she was gone.

Bogo unwedged himself from the tiny bunny chair and grabbed the pen to take downstairs. He was going to print off these recordings as evidence of what a good cop should be like.

The water buffalo had just reached his office when Clawhauser came running, out of breath. "Chief!"

Bogo waited patiently while the cheetah caught his breath. "Yes, Clawhauser?"

The cheetah beamed a brilliant smile at him, even larger than when he'd discovered he'd won tickets to a Gazelle concert.

"Chief, Hoppes and Wilde just sent a transmission. They're alive, in decent shape, and are bringing in the jewel ring leader right now."

Bogo sighed in relief. Even presumed dead, he should have known.

Hopps never stopped trying.

**A/N Thanks everyone, for putting up with tiny postings of what's basically been one long broken up one-shot. Your follows, favorites and reviews have made my week! This was a school project, and all I've written is now posted. So unless I get some random inspiration for further recordings, this is it! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
